The present invention relates to an aircraft load lock, especially to a bomb lock including central operating means. Such locks are known for externally securing loads such as containers and/or bombs to an aircraft body or to the aircraft wings, whereby single or multiple suspension points are used and the load is clawed or clamped so that it is held in a fixed position and prevented from unpermissably moving in its suspension. Load or bomb locks of the above type are known in the art in different constructions. However, prior art locks of this type have a number of disadvantages. One vexing problem, among others, has been the accessibility of the lock for maintenance and servicing purposes, especially when a load is suspended in prior art locks. Further, the operating requirements of prior art locks are quite involved so that a substantial number of man hours is required for such operating procedures as well as for the mounting or assembly and disassembly of such prior art locks.